


The Antique Heart

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	The Antique Heart

The New York sun was rising in the sky when it was starting to creep through the windows of the home of Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sanctum Sanctorum, and into the Master of the Mystic Art’s face. He rolled over to where his face was in the pillow. It’s too early for this he thought and was about to get out of bed when he realized that he wasn’t alone. Next to him was the sleeping form of his lover, Loki Laufeyson. Normally his partner was the first one awake and making breakfast but he just wanted to sleep in for once. They had been together for at least a year and he checked his phone and it was saying that it was saying it was the 13th of February.  
“Shit!” he cursed and it was loud enough that it woke up the sleeping God.  
“Shit, what?” he asked sleepily with his long raven hair puffed up from sleeping  
“Nothing.” Stephen said as Loki was sitting up to reveal a pale, yet toned torso  
“You can’t lie to the God of Lies, my dear.” he said and got out of bed. Stephen watched as Loki went to their bathroom to start the day. Hearing the shower running was the perfect opportunity for Stephen to cook breakfast for once. Loki got out of the shower dressed in black gym pants and a green shirt but he didn’t see Stephen in the room.   
Where is he? He wondered and the smell of food cooking was wafting through the house. He walked into the kitchen to see Stephen cooking breakfast. He was making French toast with bacon and eggs. As they ate breakfast, Loki looked at the calendar and saw what day it was.  
“Son of a bitch!” he growled and looked the other way when Stephen gave him a confused look.   
“You’re up to something.” Stephen said  
“Me?” Loki asked faking being hurt “Never.” and Stephen just shook his head in defeat before going back to his eggs. Stephen reached for the ketchup but he wasn’t expecting that the ketchup was switched out for hot sauce. He reached for the glass of milk and looked at Loki, who had a grin on his face.  
“Really?” he said, his voice hoarse “You switched the ketchup for hot sauce?”  
“I did no such thing.” Loki said and as Stephen cleaned up in the kitchen, Loki made the bed. He just put the pillows back on the bed when he noticed that was side was a little shorter than the other as he went to fix it, he didn’t notice Stephen standing in the doorway.   
“So, this is where you disappeared to.” Stephen said making Loki jump  
“There are few people who can sneak up on me.” he said keeping his composure.   
“I just wanted to let you know that I’m heading out for awhile.” Stephen said  
“Alright, but be home in time for dinner.” Loki said and he gave Stephen a kiss before they left the room. Loki went to sit down on the couch and opened the book that he was reading the day before while watching Stephen activate a portal out of the corner of his eye. As soon as the portal closed, Loki quickly closed the book and headed outside and walked down to the second hand book store to find Stephen a present. He went to the back of the store where the New Age section was and he found a book on crystal healing. He purchased the book and was on his way home when he spotted Peter Parker walking down the street to find a present for his girlfriend. He wrapped the book in red wrapping paper and went to hide it in their closet. Meanwhile, Stephen not only opened a portal but also activated the Time Stone to go into a different time period.   
He found a heart necklace that was just perfect and after he purchased it, he made sure that he was away from any bystanders before activating a portal back home. Loki had made it back to the couch and reopened his book just in time for Stephen to walk through the portal and into his library. He stashed the necklace in one of his hiding books before he went to join Loki on the couch. Stephen lifted Loki’s legs and placed them on top of his own. He even opened the book that was on his end table and read in silence until Wong came in with food. Wong had come back from grocery shopping and in one bag was a special dinner for the couple.   
Stephen made dinner that was a salad, baked salmon, and a rice pilaf. Stephen kept a wary eye but Loki wasn’t up to any tricks tonight. It was Loki’s turn to clean up and they decided to call it a night. Wong stayed up studying while his roommates went to sleep. They slept peacefully all through the night and they didn’t even want to wake up the next morning. Loki woke up early to not only get Stephen’s present but also started making breakfast. He made biscuits with gravy and eggs sunny-side up. He poured a glass of orange juice and set the book and the plate of food on a tray before heading into their room to see Stephen already sitting up in bed.   
“Good morning, love.” Loki said and set the tray down above Stephen’s lap. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Stephen to open his present.   
“What are you up to?” Stephen asked  
“Nothing yet.” Loki replied and Stephen opened the wrapping paper to reveal the book. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” and Stephen moved the tray so he can kiss the God of Mischief. Stephen ate his breakfast while Loki got dressed and he wasn’t paying attention to what his partner was doing. Stephen was summoning his book that hid Loki’s present in it, he placed the book on the bed. Loki raised an eyebrow at the book but his eyes widened as Stephen opened the book to reveal the necklace.   
“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Stephen said as he placed the necklace around Loki’s neck. They decided to stay home and Stephen cook their Valentine’s Day meal of steak, mashed potatoes with gravy and rolls, there was even chocolate cake for dessert. They cleaned up around the Sanctum before relaxing on the couch just enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
